


Soft Hisoka to the Rescue

by CursedButWorthIt



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Self-Harm, Soft Hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedButWorthIt/pseuds/CursedButWorthIt
Summary: One-shot Fluff Request:“Can you please make one where like reader is depressed and is cutting, then Hisoka comes home and catches her, so then he takes the knife away and cuddles her, y’know something cute and like soft Hisoka. I barely see any of that.”Really loved this request, I agree I don’t get to see much soft Hisoka and it was so heart warming and fun to write this side of him even with the sort of dark content. I hope it is for you to read as well! A short and sweet fluff piece. Ironically had a depressive episode as I was trying to do it(sorry it took me so long love), but it ended up being therapeutic for me. My apologies if this experience doesn’t resonate, with things like SH and depression/anxiety we all are affected a little differently and I’ve been told I’m an outlier in some of my experience and coping/emotional reactions so  I hope it’s not too far off to be relatable to those of you that also struggle with mental illness and/or self-harm. Tried not to be overly detailed on the SH without ruining the point. Would really love feedback!Trigger Warnings: cutting, self-harm, a little blood, depression/anxiety
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Soft Hisoka to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubbleGumClown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumClown/gifts).



I was finally alone, something I hated at the same time that I constantly sought its solace. Free from the pressure to pretend, but hopelessly lonely, with nothing to distract from my thoughts. I sat on the edge of the bathtub in a familiar trance, pressing a razor blade slowly into the fleshy skin of my upper thigh in a desperate attempt to feel something in that burning sting, to tether myself back to reality, to release the thick black oozing aura of self hatred I could almost feel physically hanging around my neck and shoulders. Tears pricked my eyes and my breath came in quick pants, but the feeling stayed and I whimpered, shuddering as I dragged a new shallow line of red with increasing desperation and pain rising in my chest. 

_Bang_ \- the door flew open and I jumped in shock, the razor dropping to the floor and painting a few flecks of red across the tile. Golden eyes met mine fiercely, though his intense gaze revealed little. I was stunned, having been confident I would be alone and not even listening for the door. I stared at Hisoka in wide-eyed panic as he took in the scene; the blood dripping down my leg, tears streaming down my face burning redder in shame though it had already been from tears. He glanced for a moment at the razor on the ground and I felt that miserable black feeling creep up my chest to choke the air from my lungs, not wanting to be seen as pathetic and weak as I felt—but he swooped down to bring me into his arms. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, love,” he murmured softly, gently swiping my tears away with his fingers and stroking my cheek with care. The tears threatened to overflow again at his kindness and I simply nodded, unable to speak. 

He hummed to me as he opted to move away from the bathtub and settle me at the edge of the sink, keeping us close together as he reached for a couple of rags, pressing one against the cuts to stop any further bleeding and stroking my hair as he ran the water and waited for it to warm up. I tried to hide my face, but gave up when I realized I could only look to the spotted tub, and feel the shame bubbling up further. Though, I noticed the razor had disappeared from sight, a tinge of warmth in my chest as I looked back to the likely culprit, opting to avert my face downwards to focus on his hands as he set things up. 

He took my hand, casually running it under the water, not mentioning the red that stained the clear flow of it as he rubbed soothing, soft circles into my palm with his thumb. “This temperature ok, darling?” he asked me. 

“Ye-es,” I mumbled, my voice cracking. All the rougher next to his pleasant, soothingly low tones.

“Do you want to talk about it love?” He paused and peered at me with concern but I shook my head emphatically. 

“Not yet,” I said quietly, begging him to understand with my eyes.

“That’s alright, I’ll be here whenever you’re ready. But do come to me  _ before _ you harm yourself next time,” he said reprovingly, but his admonishment lacked edge, his voice still warm and nurturing. He allowed me to remain silent; I thought I couldn’t have brought myself to speak through the lump in my throat even if I tried. 

He wetted the rag and carefully cleaned up my leg, wiping the line of blood that had begun to wind down it away in soft swipes, the warm water and light hums of his voice washing through me, like the running water carrying away the black feeling and replacing it with something cool and clear, almost breezy. I watched him in awe, a bit disconcerted by the gentle care he showed me and entranced in the delicate peace he brought into the air, afraid to move as if the bare force of my breath would shatter the moment. I felt grateful, watching him methodically place the butterfly bandages, patch me up with gauze and double check his work with adorable concentration.

“Well, all done for now pet. It isn’t too deep, I may have gone overboard, but I also happen to know someone who could stitch that up  _ flawlessly _ if you’d like me to call her,” he offered me with a grin, his tone light and his eyes filled with a bit of anticipation before he became a bit sterner again. “And regardless I know it will itch, but do your best not to scratch it while it’s healing.”

I couldn’t help the startled giggle that left my lips, giving in to his ridiculous mother hen-ing. “Yes, mom,” I teased back at him, a hint of a smile on my lips. “I think this much will be fine.”

“Ah, there’s what I like to see~” his thumb brushed across the corner of my mouth fondly, before he promptly picked me up again and carried me to the couch, plopping me down into his lap and bundling us into a burrito of blankets, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. “Shall we watch something? Or I could read to you-Hmm I can make you some tea~” he cooed a string of suggestions happily into my ear. 

“I think you’re enjoying this too much—“ Flushed from the attention and begrudgingly amused by his emphatic enjoyment of taking care of me I struggled playfully in his arms, tumbling us both to our sides in laughter, unable to escape the surprising number of blankets he’d cocooned us in. I nestled my head into his neck with a hum, feeling shocked that I could feel warm and full when I’d felt so empty earlier.

“I- I’ll call you,” I whispered into his shirt. 

“Hm~? Speak up, darling,” he drawled at me, a slight smile playing around his lips as he forced my chin up to look at him. 

“Next time… I’ll call you first next time,” my voice was still low, my eyes stubbornly cast down as I said it, but the beaming satisfied smile he gave me was too blinding not to look at. “Good girl” his teasing sounded too happy and genuine, and I was sure my face burned bright red as I gawked at him.

He kissed me delicately, and settled with a contented sigh with his arms around me. I was too dazed to do anything other than nuzzle into him, a small smile spreading across my face as I clung to him, clung to this feeling. “Thank you, Hisoka,” I whispered.

“Of course, love~”


End file.
